


Onsies In The Wash

by behindtheimpala



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression, Baby bottle, Bruises, Daddy Dom Baby Boy, Daddy Kink, Daddy Shiro, Domination, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Littles, M/M, Nipple Play, Oneshot, Pacifier - Freeform, Slight Masochism, bruises (slight), ddbb, ddlb, dominant shiro, little boy lance, onsie, shlance, submissive lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtheimpala/pseuds/behindtheimpala
Summary: Prompt: "A fic about lance coming up to Shiro all embarrassed and explaining that because of the stress he struggles with age regression and needs help getting through it. And showing maybe how Shiro deals with little boy LANCE. And maybe bonus points if it includes SHIROS reaction to being called daddy for the first time by little boy LANCE?"





	Onsies In The Wash

Everyone in the team could plainly see that Lance wasn't doing to good. The past few missions had been hard on all of them, but especially hard on Lance as well. Then things started appearing in the castle, weird things! Pidge had to work on the nutritional good nozzles for almost twelve hours before they were able to find what had plugged up the hose. It was a bright blue pacifier. Pidge looked at it with a quizzical but set it onto the table in the center of the room and dragged themselves back to their bedroom to crash out after dealing with that for exactly way too long.

In the morning, the pacifier was gone.

Hunk had spent a few days with Lance, pouring over their old piloting books trying to find an answer to why Allura's podium squawked like a penguin any time someone tried to step on it. After being able to fix the problem, which was a squeaky toy for a dog although Coran explained to Lance and Hunk _multiple times_ that it was a precious keepsake from a far away land. Hunk walked back to his bedroom, and started picking up to organize his room again to find a dark blue baby bottle that kind of looked like a bottle for a child. He set it on his table, making plans to ask Allura about it later, hoping it wasn't some important part that they needed.

After dinner, the bottle disappeared.

Keith sat in the observation desk, looking out into the stars as he used a small brush to gently comb out his wild purple hair. He was in Galra form most of the time now, and the tufts on his ears needed care practically every few hours or they looked like a mess since they were almost as long as his mullet. He usually used a flat black comb that he bought at a market on a particularly mossy planet but today he ended up finding this brush on the couch, used it once and decided that it was his. It made his hair so smooth and nice after only a few strokes, there was no way he was going to give it up! He fell asleep halfway through brushing his hair.

When Kieth woke up, the brush was gone and for some days after that Lance complained about purple hair all over his room.

The final straw happened when Shiro found an adult sized onsie someone left in the dryer and got mixed with his clothes when he put his own things into the dryer. He gently knocked on Lances door, holding the onsie in his hand.

"Just one moment!" Lance said quickly, trying to get his regression toys shoved back into their drawer quickly.

Shiro chuckled. "Lance, we're together, I don't mind if your room is messy." He said, gently opening the door. "Your onsie was i-in thhhh-uh -the wash." He said softly, slowly realizing he was standing in front of Lance trying to shove many different objects, all themed light blue back into the bottom drawer of his dresser.

"Shiro!" Lance said in a high voice, then suddenly switching to a low baritone. "Shiro! Thank you for finding my onsie!" He said happily, practically ripping it from Shiro's hands as he used his foot to try to shove the drawer closed. It finally closed, and Lance smiled. "So, how are you?" He smiled, trying to play it off.

"Are you into age regression?" Shiro said softly. Lance stood with a gaped mouth for a moment before giving a grunt and explaining; "What? N-Noooo." He said, trailing off at the end.

Shiro used his prosthetic to put a hand on Lances chest and then push him back against the wall. Lance whimpered and then whispered " _dios mio_."

"Tell me the truth, prince." Shiro whispered. A typical nickname for Lance suddenly changed into a goose bumpy experience. "Maybe, just a little bit." Lance whispered, pushing away so that he could sit down on the edge of his bed. Shiro stayed standing, looking down at Lance with curiosity.

"I'm into age regression, yes." Lance whispered softly, keeping his head lowered away from Shiro's gaze. "I didn't want you to find out because I'm already the worst one on the team, I didn't want you to think I was a freak too." He whispered.

Shiro looked down at Lance, the look on his face suddenly switching from curiosity to sadness. He sat down next to Lance, reaching back to rub his back gently. "You're amazing on the team, and it's okay. I'm a freak too." Shiro whispered.

Lance kept his face away from Shiro. "You're just saying that." Lance perks up when Shiro gently grabs his wrist and leads it to his crotch. "I'm into guys who are age regressive." He whispered with a smile. Lance firm face slowly cracks, and he smiles wide. He turns around and hugs Shiro tightly.

"Now, now, what am I going to do about my boy with this new information?" Lance whispered softly, his cold metallic hand gently slipping down the back of Lances pants, making Lance peep.

"Anything you want." Lance responded.

Shiro smiled wide. "I love to hear that."

Shiro gently pushed Lance back onto the bed, pushing his hands up under Lances shirt. Lance gasped, arching his back when Shiro pinched his nipples. Shiro smiled, leaning up and kissing Lance gently on the lips, pulling away only a moment to breath before diving back in, gently caressing Lances entire chest.

Lance hitched a breath and then gasped out when Shiro squeezed his hips. "More," Lance whispered.

Shiro reached down, pulling the bottom dresser drawer open and pulled out the pacifier. He set it into Lances mouth. "Baby boys don't speak, right?" Shiro whispered and Lance whimpered before nodding. Shiro gently pulled his pants off, and slowly teased his underwear off. Shiro admired the light purple bruises from a few days ago when Shiro kissed Lance on his inner thighs until he bruised there.

"My baby boy sure does bruise like a little peach." Shiro whispered, running his hand over his thighs, pushing his finger into one of the deeper spots, smiling when he heard Lance grunt from under the pacifier, his hand moving away.

"Are you clean on the inside, baby boy?" Shiro whispered, gently manhandling Lance so that his thighs were on his chest. Lance nodded quickly, turning bright pink. 

Shiro smiled softly. "Oh I know you love enemas pretty boy." He smiled softly, sliding two lubed fingers into Lances ass slowly. Shiro reached up and pulled the pacifier out of Lances mouth and started kissing him deeply, swallowing Lances soft moans as he got fingered.

"Now, where's that cute little spot that makes you really get going?"  Shiro whispered, humming softly searching around for a moment before Lance arched his back and cried out loudly, earning them a loud thump coming from Keith next door a voiceless warning to keep it down. 

Lance quickly covered his mouth. Shiro leaned down and moved his hand away, kissing him gently for a moment before setting the pacifier back into his mouth. "I guess, this is truly the only way to keep my boy quiet." He teased. Lance blushed all the way up to his ears. 

Shiro gently pulled his fingers out. "I'm going to fuck you now okay?" He said, undoing his belt, unzipping his pants and pushing them down a bit. Lance nodded quickly, sucking on his pacifier and reaching his arms out to Shiro, his legs still at his chest with his hole exposed.

Shiro used his hand to gently lead his cock into Lances entrance, pushing in until he bottomed out. Lance whimpered, wrapping his legs around Shiro so that he would stay still.

Shiro smiled, gently pulling Lances legs away from his hips and started to thrust inside Lance, making Lance moan through the pacifier. "Baby boys don't get to choose how I fuck. I do." Shiro explained as Lance squirmed, his body not perfectly prepped yet and the stretched feel made him feel even hornier.Lance kept his legs in the air like a good boy, Shiro holding onto the back of his thighs as he pounded.

In all the movement, Lance lost his pacifier. Lance squirmed, feeling Shiros' cock throb through his hole and cried out. "Daddy! Please cum inside me!" He begged.

Shiros eyes shot open in amazement, looking down at Lance as he pushed in deep and orgasmed with a deep growl. Shiro leaned against Lance, making deep gentle thrusts as he experienced his after shocks.

"Say it again." Shiro whispered softly.

"D-Daddy?" Lance whispered softly, and Shiro smiled wide. "I could get used to that." He chuckled, and Lance blushed again, hiding his face with his hands. "Daaaaaaddyy," He whispered.

Shiro moved his hand between their bodies, wrapping his hand around Lances cock and actually giving it about half a stroke before his head shot up. "You came from me fucking you?" Shiro whispered.

Lance, still hiding behind his hands, nodded quickly. Shiro smiled. "Well that's a new development..." He whispered almost to himself, slowly pulling out. Shiro grabbed a wet wipe and wiped off Lances tummy first. He tossed it in the trash, making a mental note that that was  _alot_ of cum. He gently pushed Lances legs into the air and used another wet wipe to clean Lances hole.

Lance let out a soft whimper. Shiro glanced up and smirked. "Poor baby, is daddys wipey wipe still cold?" Shiro whispered, gently rubbing Lances thigh. Lance squeezed his eyes shut and nodded softly. Shiro finished cleaning him up quickly and smiled. "There we go!" He whispered.

Shiro let Lance lay on his back on the bed as Shiro very carefully dressed him. He put Lance into some of his favorite pastel purple panties that were soft and made of jersey material, and then put him into his onsie. Shiro first slid his legs in, and then his left arm, and then his right. Shiro then slowly zipped up the back, smiling knowing Lance would have a particularly tough time getting out of it unless he waited until Shiro wanted to help him unzip out of it.

Lance squished his limbs into a little ball. "Smells like daddy now." He whispered.

Shiro smiled. "Wanna know what else smells like daddy?" Shiro responded coyly, rubbing Lances tummy.

"Hmm?" Lance whispered, perking up.

"Daddy does." Shiro whispered gently crawling into the bed alongside Lance and threw the blanket over them.

Both of them dozed off peacefully, Shiro's hands most definitely on Lances and Lances hands most definitely around Shiros waist.

The only one to have a negative reaction out of the ordeal was really Keith, who had to turn up his music so loud to ignore them, that his ears rang for a good day after that.

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos, like, and subscribe! My tumblr is trashkingtsukishima


End file.
